With the tremendous increase in the number of enterprises and organizations across the world, management of the energy consumption and optimizing its usage has become one of the major concerns. The enterprises in the present scenario have various facilities which require energy across various locations. The ever increasing consumption of energy in the commercial front has stimulated for a keen focus on energy management and savings. Energy efficiency offers the largest and most cost-effective opportunity for both industrialized and developing nations to limit the enormous financial, health and environmental costs associated with energy consumption. Thus, this necessitates for an efficient and effective approach for evaluation of the energy savings.
The organizations with multiple sites across different locations have multiple facilities which consume energy. The multiple sites with various facilities posses different characteristics pertaining to size, geography, weather conditions, operating hours, type of equipment, operating conditions, instrumentation used etc. In addition to this, the adherence to policies across the different sites may not be uniform. These sites with different characteristics and inconsistent adherence to policies cause problem in identifying the energy inefficiencies.
Thus in the existing technique, the multiple sites containing different characteristics and inconsistent adherence to policies makes the identification and addressing of the energy inefficiencies a very difficult proposition. The identification and tracking of the inefficiencies at the individual sites also incurs huge cost. Thus, there is a need for an effective method for determining the potential energy savings for the organization with multiple sites.